Out of Place
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Tess/Jason. Tess can't help but feel out of place the second year at Camp Rock. After how she had treated everyone last year it's hard to actually feel comfortable around the group of friends...she'll find her place someday, right?


**I really, really, really, really, really, really *gasps for breath* really don't like this pairing. I mean…Jason with Tess?! Weird. But anyways, I tried a bunch of others I didn't like and found out they weren't as bad as I thought, so this is for all you weirdo (just kidding…sort of…Lol) Tess/Jason fans! Please review!**

Tess Tyler brushed her hair out of her face with a sigh, thankful for the cool breeze the night brought on. She was sitting on her bed in the cabin, her cabin mates all sleeping soundly around her. Someone was even snoring lightly.

She couldn't sleep though. She wasn't tired. Things running through her mind kept her from being able to relax. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about last year at camp. Camp Rock this year seeing everyone she knew last year-Mitchie, Caitlyn, the members of Connect 3…

She felt so out of place.

Last year at least she had known who she was. Even though she had been a conceited snob, at least she knew where she stood with everyone. This year though, things were different. Caitlyn and Mitchie were friends, having all their little inside jokes that made Tess jealous. Even Peggy and Ella got along with the two girls.

Then there were the members of Connect 3. The three boys knew everyone at camp-including Tess. The three brothers were friendly, mingling with the different campers, helping people with their music.

Tess was just…Tess.

She had changed. She knew that. Last year had been a real eye opener for her and she had struggled with the past few months, trying to get over the fact her mother just didn't care. Probably never would. The thought hollowed her though. She felt so empty. Alone.

Here she was, first day returning to Camp Rock, and already wanting to break down into tears. She had been so excited to return, unable to keep out the daydream of feeling like she actually belonged. She wanted to feel like she fit in somewhere. With some one.

How wrong she had been. No one treated her any differently. Everyone still avoided her, not giving her a second glance. Because no one thought she was worth it. Tess had never been one to stare at her shoes, but by the end of that day she was sure she knew ever single dirty speck on her black boots.

Even here at Camp Rock, she didn't know where she fit in. In this gorgeous place she had come to love so much, she felt out of place. There wasn't much she could do, but hope the next day would be better than the first. It seemed like that was all she did these days- hope for a better day.

"When will I find where I belong?..." Tess whispered to herself, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around. The night was so silently peaceful. She had tried so hard today to act friendly, but Tess had such trouble convincing herself to approach anyone. So she sat alone.

She ate breakfast alone.

Lunch was spent in loneliness.

Dinner dragged on as she sat by herself, watching her cabin mates and members of Connect 3 converse easily across the room. They would occasionally all start laughing, and Tess wistfully wondered what had been said that was so funny.

But she didn't belong.

With a soft sigh, full of frustration and trying not to cry, Tess slipped from the cabin, not even bothering to pull on a jacket. She walked barefoot across the cool grass, observing the patterns the moonlight made when it shined through the trees around.

There wasn't much she could do, Tess figured. Only wait until the stressed feeling went away. But it hadn't yet. She'd had the uncomfortable feeling since last summer at camp and it was still with her.

Things had changed. Her thoughts, reactions to others, even her appearance changed since last year. Instead of her straight blond hair, Tess let her hair grow out slightly where it laid on her shoulders in natural waves. Her hair had gotten slightly darker too. She didn't keep up with the latest hair fashions anymore.

Stopping when she reached a small patch off trees by a nearby cabin, Tess leaned against it and closed her eyes a moment, waiting for something to happen. She wanted her problems to be over. She just wanted to get away from it all-start a whole new life. But that wasn't possible.

She frowned and stretched her hand out to let the moonlight shine on her palm, wondering if there was anyway someone would ever notice a difference in her. Tess wanted desperately to have a real friend. She wanted to belong somewhere.

"The moon's pretty, isn't it?"

Tess jumped at the voice that had interrupted her disturbed thoughts, lifting her face to see who was actually talking to her. Vaguely wondering if they knew who she was or not.

"I'm sorry?" she blurted out, wanting them to repeat whatever they had said-however insignificant it may have been.

"I said the moon is pretty tonight." Jason Gray said softly, looking up at the sky. Tess narrowed her eyes slightly in concentration. She couldn't help but note the way the moonlight shined off his dark hair, and his slight smile at his own thoughts.

"Yes." Tess whispered, averting her gaze to the sky also, "Yeah, it is."

"The stars are nice too but there's just something about the moon…" Jason said thoughtfully, and Tess nodded silently.

"The moon." She murmured, "It's always there. One thing in life you can count on. It's one thing that doesn't change. No matter how much everything else changes. It stays the same."

"But change isn't always a bad thing." Jason pointed out, looking at her for the first time, and she met his gaze, "Sometimes a change is good."

"Depends on what's changing." Tess replied, "When one thing changes, but everything else stays the same-it's almost as if the balance is thrown off. Things don't fit right anymore."

"Sometimes change is hard." Jason nodded thoughtfully, "but good things might come out of it."

"Either that or every thing is mixed up and you don't feel like you belong anywhere anymore." Tess muttered. This was actually quite a strange conversation for two o'clock in the morning.

"Eventually you'd find that place where you fit." Jason replied, apparently having heard her soft speaking. He took a step closer, his brow furrowed slightly, "There's a place for everything."

"Or maybe that's just what people say to make the outcastes feel better about not belonging." Tess thought allowed, not caring at the moment that their strange conversation was getting closer and closer to her own situation.

There was silence. Tess breathed in the sweet smell of the woods and other natural smells around, wondering if Jason would leave the conversation at that. She thought she made a very good point.

"Do you know what it's like to live your life every day, feeling as if you've accomplished absolutely nothing?" Tess whispered, "Going to sleep at night, assuring yourself the next day will be better-easier, when you know it won't?"

She looked at the tree tops swaying gently in the breeze that blew by, very aware of Jason's intent gaze on her face as she spoke. Small clouds floated by against the dark night sky and Tess sighed deeply.

"Do you know what it's like to feel disconnected from the world around you?" she whispered even more softly, "Like you don't belong or fit anywhere?...As though your just part of the background, when you used to be the center of attention?...Have you ever gone through a time when just no one cared so you were on your own?..."

"No one should ever have to be alone." Jason whispered in response, making her slowly turn to look at him. He was frowning. Tess tried to read the emotion in his eyes, and was pretty sure she saw pity. She didn't want pity. She wanted advice. Answers.

Tess wanted to know how to get back into connection with the world.

"It doesn't matter if someone should or shouldn't. Sometimes things aren't fair." Tess shrugged slightly, "Sometimes…sometimes I wish I could just…" There, she'd said it. Now he would know they were talking about her now.

"Sometimes you wish you could just find a place where you could fit." Jason finished for her, "That you could find somewhere where it just felt right to be?"

"Exactly." Tess sighed.

"Tess?" Jason whispered, touching her arm gently, "You've changed since last year."

"I noticed." Tess said somewhat sadly.

"You don't feel like you fit in?" Jason asked after a moment, "Like you don't belong and no one cares?...You really feel like that?"

"I really do." Tess nodded.

"I care."

Tess froze at the simple observation. Pity. He must be feeling sorry for her. She didn't want him to. All she wanted was for things to feel semi normal.

"Jason." Tess smiled slightly, "You're Jason. You care about everybody. Even people you've never even met."

"And?"

"I don't know." Tess shook her head, "It's just not the same. It's a different kind of care. Not a general caring about people that I want, but a real, strong…lasting care that I want…I don't know. That's sounds dumb."

"I care that way too." Jason whispered, making her face heat up as he touched her cheek lightly.

"I don't want pity." Tess said bluntly.

"It's not pity." Jason replied firmly.

"Then what is it?" she inquired curiously. Jason's fingertips were still touching her cheek as he moved closer, until he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"…love?" Jason breathed in reply, phrasing it as a question in such a vulnerable tone. Tess felt badly for him, knowing he must feel like he was going out on a limb by saying something so forward.

"Is it?" she pressed, holding her breath. Jason's face fell, his straight locks keeping her from seeing his face. Tess bit her lip before reaching up to brush his hair out of the way so she could press her lips to his forehead a moment.

Jason only nodded, not meeting her eyes. Tess felt the warmth fill her at the thought. Maybe, just maybe she had finally found somewhere she belonged. She had never thought her place would be with Jason Gray.

**It doesn't take much to review! Just click the little button and say "good" or "Stinky" either one works! Haha, but seriously. If you review I am pretty likely to check out your stories! **


End file.
